


A Morbid Curiosity

by QueenCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Cliffhangers, Fiction, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Serial Killers, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCarnage/pseuds/QueenCarnage
Summary: An art student fascinated with morbidity in life is faced with a reality that not everything is as beautiful as one might believe.(Sorry for the sucky summary.)





	A Morbid Curiosity

The students perused the art gallery quietly, some holding sketchbooks as others held cameras of varying qualities. Art students; the staff acknowledged, as they began to settle into their areas, asking about different pieces and using it to fuel their own creative spirits. One student though, looking around from art piece to art piece holding a sketchbook, was drifting around as if he couldn't decide on what to do with such plain works. A look at his clothes alone could tell you that he wasn't like the other students he had came with, opting for a monochrome color pallet and a large amount of pins to decorate his bag. Although he looked at some pieces, within seconds of starting his drawings he would erase and leave to the next. That is until a particular worker came to the boy.  
"They're all mighty fine works of art, though not the type I'm usually interested in." The worker said, frowning slightly at the resin flowers within the display case.  
"I understand that quite well actually...What would usually interest you then sir?"  
"Please just call me Kira," he replied as he beckoned the student to follow him, taking them towards the back of the gallery to a mostly empty room. The silence of the space was deafening and the room was lit only by the sunlight beaming in through the windows. The slight stains on the floor overlooked as the student runs to the statue within the room, mouth opening slightly in shock as he takes in every detail.  
"It's beautiful." He says as he sets down his bag, already beginning on the outline as he starts drawing.The statue itself is morbid in nature; a woman without limbs posed in a way to show she was in deep pain, half of her face gone and instead replaced by an abundance of crystals, gold tears down the girl's stone cheek on the other side of her face. As the student settled down and continued to sketch, he observed that unlike the ones in the main gallery, this piece hadn't a plaque or an information card, not even a sign of any signatures.  
"Who made this?"  
"I did of course, she was so much fun to work on."  
The student looked at him with amazement and disbelief.  
"It's very detailed. I'm impressed anyone could make something look so real, you can almost feel the pain you had while making this."  
"The pain I had huh? I'd reckon she was in more pain than I was."  
The student looked at the tall man behind him as he processed what he just said, looking back to the life-like statue in front of him. Observing the woman once more he noticed the detailed cracks in the lips, the frail look of her ribs poking through the skin of her stomach, and the indent of a wound between her breasts. As he sees that his heart rate picks up, the thunderous noise beating in his ears as he gathers his things.  
"Why don't you want to finish your drawing?"  
The student said nothing, refusing to respond as he runs from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone reading, this is just a little thing I did one night since I couldn't sleep, I hope you enjoy and if you can maybe give some feedback or recommendations for other short stories?


End file.
